


Рей с Джакку заплатите чеканной монетой

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: – Тебе придётся мне помочь. Ты же обещал проследить, чтобы я хорошо отмылась, – Рей залезла в бадью и опустилась, приятно поражаясь мягкости волшебной воды. – А то мыться нас в Резистансе тоже никто не учил.Она ждала, что он просто бросит очередную колкость и уйдёт восвояси. Но того, что произошло дальше, предвидеть не могла.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Рей с Джакку заплатите чеканной монетой

Их было слишком много. Рей одним махом вытащила свой меч из трупоеда и тут же снесла голову следующему, откинув силовой волной ещё троих надвигавшихся. На полях битвы, смердящих мертвечиной, всегда было много работы, особенно ночью. Рей знала, что идти сюда за наградой – это самоубийство, даже трое ведьмаков не справятся с такой задачей. Но она оказалась здесь случайно: проезжала мимо, и надо было ей гнать лошадь быстрее, но та испугалась и встала на дыбы, и Рей вылетела из седла, чудом не свернув шею. Бежать было уже поздно. На ней уже было с десяток ран, и больше зелий она пить не успевала, да и не могла – ещё пузырёк, и свалится на землю от интоксикации.

Рей отскочила, выиграв время на лишний вздох, и из-под земли прямо за её спиной полезли новые монстры. Теперь она была в окружении.

– Тебе помочь?

Она не успела обернуться на громкий оклик, как на неё снова кинулись трупоеды.

– Ноги уноси! – кричала Рей, в её шею вонзились зубы.

Внезапно зловонного монстра подкинуло в небо вместе со всей его стаей, и Рей вскинула голову, тяжело дыша. Такие трюки были ей не под силу. Незнакомец, лицо которого было скрыто под чёрным капюшоном, сидел на коне, подняв правую руку вверх. Он резко дёрнул локоть, и все трупоеды врезались друг в друга в воздухе, после чего их ошмётки полетели на землю, покрыв Рей слоем слизи и гнилых внутренностей.

– Спасибо! – выкрикнула она, с отвращением проведя рукой в перчатке по испачканному лицу.

Незнакомец дёрнул поводья и продолжил свой путь.

– Надеюсь, это было искренно! – крикнул он вслед.

***

К счастью, её конь нашёлся неподалёку, и Рей поехала дальше. У неё не было сил, нужно было отмыться, залечить раны, пока стало не слишком поздно, и лечь спать, иначе до Набу ей к обеду точно не добраться.

Стоило переступить порог трактира, как на неё все обернулись – со вполне понятным отвращением. Запахом мертвечины от неё несло за версту.

– Мне нужна комната, – не поздоровавшись, потребовала Рей, облокотившись на прилавок трактирщика.

Тот застыл на месте, прекратив натирать пивную кружку, и окинул девушку презрительным взглядом.

– Комнат нет.

– Как же, – усмехнулась Рей, оскалив зубы. – А если поискать?

–Нету свободных, – повторил трактирщик чуть более решительно, вернувшись к своему занятию.

Рей бросила на прилавок кошель, что не осталось без внимания владельца таверны. Он засунул руку в мешочек и вынул оттуда монету, стукнув ею по столу.

– Чеканными монетами платишь? – спросил тот, фыркнув.

– Могу натурой, – Рей пригнулась к прилавку, призывно улыбнувшись, и трактирщик отпрянул, обданный запахом гнили.

– Уходи, – бросил он, отодвигая от себя кошель, и зажал рукой нос. – Комнат вправду нет, а ты мне сейчас всех посетителей распугаешь!

Некоторые и вправду уже сбежали, и повезло, если заплатив. Так было всегда: вид даже благоухающей розами ведьмачки порой пугал людей. Рей огляделась, тяжело вздохнув. _Опять._ Опять ей ночевать под открытым небом.

– Эй… – кто-то мягко схватил её за локоть, и Рей обернулась.

На высоком стуле, попивая пиво из огромной кружки, сидел мужчина. _Большой._ Чёрные недлинные волосы обрамляли его не отличающееся особой красотой гладко выбритое лицо. Чёрный кожаный кафтан с блестящими железными заклёпками, высокие сапоги, плащ с капюшоном, кинжал в богато орнаментированных ножнах на поясе – всё выдавало в нём человека неместного.

– Если миледи изволит, можешь подселить её в мою комнату, – обратился он сразу к трактирщику.

– Я тебе не куртизанка, – вырвалась Рей, хотя незнакомец и не особо-то старался её удержать.

– К счастью, – его брови поднялись от удивления, и он окинул её взглядом с ног до головы. – Ну, как знаешь. Я уже понял, барышня ты самостоятельная.

Она собралась было уже сделать шаг, как вдруг её осенило.

– Так это ты мне помог, – словно с насмешкой сказала Рей.

– Да, мы, «сраные рыцари», такие, – закивал он, оставаясь совершенно невозмутимым.

– Как ты… – у неё отвисла челюсть. – Ещё и в голову мне залез! Вас там в Ордене вообще приличиям не учат?

– …слышу я от той, которая за две минуты знакомства ещё ни одного вежливого слова не сказала. Может, правду говорят: вы в Резистансе только головы рубить умеете, а на ужин едите мясо трупоедов, запивая водой из сточной канавы?

Рей открыла было рот, но под пронзительным взглядом незнакомца тут же захлопнула его. Она не чувствовала, но казалось, он всё время копается в её мыслях. Веяло от него чем-то недобрым.

– Пойду я, – шепнула Рей, преувеличенно натянуто улыбнувшись ему, и шагнула к выходу.

На улице заметно похолодало. Небо, сверкающее миллиардами огоньков, едва ли могло сейчас утешить, хотя Рей обычно нравилось смотреть на звёзды.

– Предложение ещё в силе! – крикнул мужчина. Он глядел на неё сверху вниз с высоты крыльца, прижавшись спиной к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Рей отвязывала поводья.

– Зачем это тебе? – хмыкнула Рей. – Я ведь грубиянка, от меня смердит, и вообще я определённо тебе не нравлюсь.

– Жалко тебя, – он пожал плечами. – А у меня сердце за страждущих болит.

 _«Очень сомневаюсь»,_ – искренне подумала Рей. Ей было всё равно, прочитал он эту её мысль или нет.

– Маги не берут денег, – мрачно ответила она. – Чего ты хочешь?

– А мне натурой расплатиться не предложишь?

– Этим вашего брата тоже не удивишь, – фыркнула Рей.

Незнакомец ответил не сразу. Было видно: задумался.

– Ничего не попрошу, – неожиданно для неё ответил он. – Самую малость, разве что.

– Так я и знала.

– Когда спать будем – не пинайся, кровать только одна. И да, – скривился он, приоткрыв дверь трактира. – Отмойся сначала как следует. Я прослежу.

***

Рей обычно не жаловалась на судьбу. Но бывало, что её одолевали гадкие, завистливые мысли. Сейчас, отмываясь от зловонного запаха гнили в большой круглой бадье, она мрачно думала о том, что всё могло сложиться иначе. Если бы по малолетству она проявила себя чуточку лучше, она тоже могла бы учиться в Ордене и умела бы раскидывать врагов одним взмахом руки. Ей не пришлось бы большую часть жизни изнурять себя тяжёлыми физическими тренировками и учиться варить зелья. Она могла бы творить магию одной только силой мысли, может, даже попала бы на службу при дворе и купалась в роскоши – трёхэтажные особняки на городской площади, вышитые бархатом и атласом платья, сверкающие драгоценности... Её бы называли чародейкой, волшебницей, чаровницей, а не шептали вслед презрительное «ведьмачка».

Один только вид незнакомца просто раздражал её. Рей не верила в добрые намерения людей, у которых и так уже было _всё._ А у него определённо было это самое всё, ведь он – самый настоящий чародей. Не то что она.

– Я же попросил отмыться, да как следует, – услышала Рей голос из-за спины, вытираясь.

Она посмотрела на него через плечо.

– Ты пришёл сюда за зрелищами?

– Чего я там не видел? – тут же ответил он.

Рей повернулась, не потрудившись завернуться в полотенце, но тот даже бровью не повёл.

– И впрямь смотреть не на что, да? – хмыкнула Рей, намекая на свою не особо выдающуюся грудь.

– Есть на что. Но вид сзади приносит большее… наслаждение, – чуть ухмыльнулся мужчина, но скорее своим словам, чем виду её обнажённого тела.

Вода в бадье заискрилась и за несколько секунд стала кристально чистой. Рей взглянула сначала вниз, потом на него, словно удивляясь существованию магии.

– Тебе придётся мне помочь, – она наигранно поджала губы. – Ты обещал проследить, чтобы я хорошо отмылась, – Рей залезла в бадью и опустилась, приятно поражаясь мягкости волшебной воды. – Мыться нас в Резистансе тоже никто не учил.

Она ждала, что он просто бросит очередную колкость и уйдёт восвояси.

– Отвернись, – попросил он, и у Рей приоткрылись губы. Этого она не предвидела. Рей перебралась к противоположному краю бадьи и сделала, как он попросил, стараясь незаметно подглядеть за происходящим, но увидела только магическим образом исчезавший с него рукав чёрного кафтана.

– Стесняешься? –рассмеялась Рей.

– Я? Нет, – он опустился в воду, и та немного выплеснулась на пол. – Это ты пытаешься от меня закрыться.

– Это как же? – удивилась она. – Я буквально пару минут назад стояла перед тобой в чём мать родила.

– Я о другом, – он спустился ниже, закрыв глаза, и Рей немного отскочила в сторону, боясь, что тот её коснётся. – Ты пытаешься закрыть от меня свои мысли. Но не беспокойся, мне неинтересно. Тогда, у трактирщика, ты просто слишком громко думала. А ещё, – он внезапно распахнул глаза, и Рей отпрянула и того дальше, едва не обдав его огнём. Вряд ли ему это бы навредило, но всё же… – ты боишься. Лезть в голову не буду, скажи сама: чего?

– Я тебя не знаю, а ты залез ко мне в ванну голый, – Рей нахмурилась. – То, что ты мне помог, не даёт тебе права ожидать от меня особой… _благодарности._

– Во-первых, – его явно взбудоражило это утверждение, – не в одежде же мне было лезть. Во-вторых, ты сама меня пригласила. А в-третьих… – он снова расслабился, и Рей показалось, что его тёмные глаза блеснули. – _Как_ меня отблагодарить, если ты чувствуешь благодарность, решай сама. Я, как и сказал, ничего у тебя не прошу.

– Значит, ты просто такой добрый, – хмыкнула Рей, немного успокоившись. Ей показалось, что вода начала нагреваться. – Как тебя зовут?

– Кайло Рен, – выдохнул он, запрокинув голову. Теперь она увидела, как от воды начал исходить пар.

– Подожди… – Рей выпрямила спину, и её грудь немного поднялась над водой. Сердце заколотилось – то ли от горячей воды, то ли от подступившего страха. – _Тот самый?_.. Магистр Рен? Придворный чародей короля Сноука?

На секунду он улыбнулся одними уголками губ, не открывая глаз.

– Насылаю чуму, уничтожаю посевы, пью кровь девственниц, – с выражением перечислял Рен, – да-да, это я.

– Зачем же ты здесь? Не вытаскивать же ведьмачек по канавам, – Рей сползла ниже, опустив подбородок под воду. – И нет, я тебя не боюсь. К чуме я устойчива, посевами не занимаюсь, да и кровь у меня неподходящая.

Теперь он по-настоящему рассмеялся.

– Дела, – не вдаваясь в детали, пояснил маг, выпрямившись. – Ведьмачки в канавах – это так, бонус. Точнее, ведьмачка. Как тебя зовут?

– Рей с Джакку.

– Так это про тебя песню написали? – его веселье начинало её порядком раздражать. – Рей с Джакку заплатите…

– Забудь, ладно? – нахмурилась она. –Идиотская песня.

– Уже забыл, – он подался вперёд и, немного помедлив, сказал, – иди сюда.

– Зачем? – Рей снова напряглась.

– Ты попросила меня помочь, – пожал плечами Рен. – Или всё-таки боишься?

– Нет уж, – пробубнила она, повернувшись к нему спиной и придвинувшись ближе к центру бадьи.

Едва шершавая губка легла Рей на шею, как она дёрнулась всем телом. Рен мягко усмехнулся.

– Был у меня уже секс, ясно тебе? – выпалила Рей в ответ на его смешок.

– Да я вроде и не сомневался, – ответил маг, проводя губкой по спине. – Разве я вообще хоть словом обмолвился о сексе?

– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь.

– Это вряд ли, – он снова смочил губку и коснулся плеча. – Но твои страхи теперь мне ясны, даже в голову залезать не нужно. Не поможет. Ты сама их не понимаешь.

В комнате было так тихо, будто за стенкой не веселились пьянчуги. Будто это была не таверна, а личные покои самого магистра.

– Просвети меня, – у неё в пальцах начало покалывать. Рен излучал некую странную энергию. Ею всё больше овладевало желание прижаться спиной к его широкой груди, коснуться затылком его плеча и закрыть глаза. И пусть делает, что хочет.

– Тебе легко решиться на провокацию или затащить кого-то в постель, – начал он, – но если чувствуешь, что кто-то может залезть тебе в душу… _тогда_ тебе страшно, –Рен чуть пригнулся к её уху. – Не нужно меня бояться. Я не буду делать ничего, что ты сама не захочешь.

– Я слышала, что ты – монстр, – шепнула Рей, не глядя на мага.

– Тебе придётся самой понять, правда ли это, – бесстрастно ответил Рен. – Если тебе это нужно.

Она чуть повернула голову и тут же столкнулась с ним взглядом. Тихо выдохнула, чувствуя, как накатывает волна жара.

– Не нужно.

Рей осторожно придвинулась к нему и прижалась спиной к его разгорячённой груди, уткнувшись носом в шею. Спустя несколько мгновений Рен чуть притянул её к себе левой рукой плотнее, коснувшись шершавей губкой её груди. Чувствуя спиной ровные удары его сердца, Рей и не подозревала, что сейчас ему приходится изо всех сил сдерживаться, лишь бы не выдать себя. _Это она_ вот-вот вторгнется в его душу. Свои страхи магистр знал наизусть.

***

Он терпеливо ждал её в постели. Её не было так долго, что когда она всё же появилась, разрезая темноту пламенем свечи в руках, Рен уже начал проваливаться в сон.

– Ты же сказал, что ничего не ждёшь от меня, – напомнила Рей, не решаясь лечь в постель. Та была небольшой, а лежавший на ней полуголый Кайло уже занимал всё пространство. На нём были только тонкие чёрные бриджи.

– Ничего не изменилось, – подтвердил Рен, приподнявшись на локтях. – Поверь, если бы я уже спал, ты бы не смогла меня сдвинуть, и тебе пришлось бы ложиться на пол. А мы не так договаривались.

Рей неуверенно обвела взглядом тесную комнату и уставилась на постель с серыми льняными простынями.

– Может, ты бы… наколдовал ещё одну кровать? Ну или хоть эту бы увеличил…

– Рей, – выдохнул он, – это не совсем так работает. Я мог бы _перенести_ сюда свою кровать, но она здесь не поместится.

Ей хотелось пошутить про то, что ему, видимо, нравится всё большое, но она смолчала.

– Идёшь? – не дожидаясь её ответа, спросил Рен. – Не бойся, я подвинусь.

Он перевернулся на правый бок, прижавшись голой спиной к холодной стене, и Рей, нервно вздохнув, загасила свечу.

– Зачем тебе вообще нужна была свеча? – вполголоса поинтересовался маг, когда она села на край кровати. – Разве у ведьмачек не кошачье зрение?

– Это правда, – Рей закинула на кровать ноги и постаралась как-то уместиться на узкой постели, соблюдая расстояние. Она лежала совсем на краю и уже предвидела, что во сне наверняка свалится на пол. – Не знаю, скорее, по привычке. Моя мама так делала.

– Она тоже была ведьмачкой?

– Нет, – усмехнулась Рей, чувствуя, что он так и лежал, подперев голову кулаком и вгрызаясь взглядом ей в спину. – Нет, она была чародейкой, довольно сильной. Мой отец тоже был магом. И дед… Одна я такая… – она чувствовала, что в её голосе вот-вот скользнёт грусть, и смолкла. – Поверить не могу, что рассказываю это всё _Кайло_ _Рену_ _._

– То есть, тот факт, что ты _в постели_ с Кайло Реном, тебя смущает меньше?

Рей тут же обернулась.

– Мы же будем просто спать.

– Как и договаривались, – кивнул он и сполз на подушку. – Но если не придвинешься ко мне ближе, будешь чаще падать, чем дышать.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – тихо возмутилась она. – На тебя лечь?

– Нет. Я же сказал, просто подвинуться ближе.

Недоверчивый взгляд Рей не покидал его лица. Она не умела читать мысли или раскусывать людей с помощью интуиции на раз-два.

– Какой же я буду джентльмен, если позволю миледи валяться по полу?

– Может, лучше спальный мешок себе наколдуешь?

– Мы не так договаривались, – тут же возразил Рен. – Настолько трудно поверить, что я ничего такого от тебя не жду?

– Я даже не знаю, это комплимент твоей учтивости, или я просто настолько непривлекательна?

– Так я не понял, ты хочешь, чтобы у нас что-то было, или нет?

– Я хочу… – заикнулась она. – Спать я хочу.

Она отвернулась и отодвинулась от него ещё дальше.

***

Не прошло и четверти часа, как её тело расслабилось, и Рей засопела, медленно скатываясь с кровати. Он тоже начал проваливаться в сон, но когда Рей распахнула глаза и тихо вскрикнула, Рен быстро схватил её за талию и удержал от падения.

– Ничего не говори, – пробубнила Рей, проведя рукой по хмурому из-за внезапного пробуждения лицу.

– Даже не собирался, – ответил он, внезапно для себя подслушав её мысли.

 _«Может, отпустишь?»_ – хотела сказать Рей. И он сделал бы это, если бы… если бы она попросила вслух.

Она просто молчала, будто его большая ладонь сейчас не лежала на её животе, касаясь нагрудной повязки. Будто сейчас он не прижимал её к себе – не крепко, но достаточно для того, чтобы Рей не упала. Будто она хотела сейчас вжаться в его объятия крепче, потому что на самом деле прошло уже слишком много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз по-настоящему грелась в мужских руках.

Будто хотела, чтобы _именно он_ сейчас был с ней в этой постели.

– Это что? – спросил Рен, почувствовав на кончиках пальцев липкую жидкость.

– Чёрт, – Рей быстро взглянула вниз. – Рана снова открылась. Зелья действуют слишком медленно.

Он немного пошевелил пальцами, и у неё возникло то же чувство, что и в ванне. Почему её так тянуло к нему? У неё было уже достаточно опыта, чтобы понять, как распознать обычную похоть. Она бы не соврала себе, сказав, что на каком-то животном уровне просто его _хотела_ – большой, сильный, у него были и власть, и деньги, он мог бы дать ей всё, чего она пожелает, если бы только сам этого хотел.

Но Рен был не в её власти. И капризной принцессе, сидевшей внутри вечно сильной и независимой ведьмачки, до скрежета зубов было обидно. Она не стала таким, как он, и не была с оным.

Ничтожество. _Никто._

– Если позволишь, могу тебе помочь, – предложил Рен. – Я умею исцелять.

– Ты точно Кайло Рен? – в шутку засомневалась она. – Ты слишком… не соответствуешь слухам.

– В каком это смысле?

– Ты ведёшь себя как… хороший парень, – внезапно сказала Рей. – Магистр Рен, о котором я слышала, убивает, а не лечит. Если бы ты не сказал… Не знаю, почему люди болтают о тебе столько плохого.

Она накрыла его руку своей, но не повернула головы.

– Помоги мне. Пожалуйста.

Рен не сразу ответил. Под его ладонью появилось слабое золотое сияние, и Рей почувствовала на своей шее его шумный и тяжёлый вздох. От груди по всему телу пронеслась волна ласкового тепла.

– У людей, которые говорят обо мне плохо, есть на то причины, – тихо сказал маг.

– Как и у меня есть причина говорить о тебе хорошо, – Рей повернулась, взгляд тут же упал на его обнажённый торс. Гора мышц. Интересно, настоящие ли? – _Спасибо._ Ты спас меня от смерти, дал ночлег и исцелил. У меня есть полное право считать тебя хорошим человеком.

Он закрыл глаза и тихо рассмеялся, до ямочек на щеках.

– Ты невероятная, – сказал Рен сквозь смех.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, как она на него смотрела: с блеском в глазах и лёгкой улыбкой на приоткрытых губах.

– О чём ты думаешь? – спросил Кайло прямо, и не подумав о том, чтобы вторгнуться в её разум.

Взгляд Рей на несколько мгновений опустился к его губам. Подняв глаза, она аккуратно развернулась в его объятии и теперь лежала с ним лицом к лицу.

– Маги исправляют свою внешность, я знаю, – размышляла Рей вслух. – Иллюзии я всё равно вижу, когда сконцентрируюсь, но с тобой не могу понять, что здесь ненастоящее.

– Если не только сконцентрируешься, но и дотронешься, то на пару секунд иллюзия растворится.

– Знаю, – усмехнулась Рей. – «Курс первый, урок девятый. Магические иллюзии могут скрыть уродливое тело, но не скроют уродливую сущность». Я не сдала экзамен, – с грустью добавила она и положила ладонь ему на грудь. Никаких иллюзорных колебаний. – Разочаровала свою семью, – Рей медленно провела рукой выше, к шее и мускулистым плечам. Ничего. – И знаешь, куда отправляют учиться непутёвых адептов. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок.

– Ты не единственная, кто разочаровал свою семью, – его дыхание сбилось.

– Ты? – с неверием улыбнулась Рей, снова коснувшись ладонью его шеи. – Придворный чародей короля, магистр Рен? Да если бы я… Ох, что тут говорить.

Пальцы медленно скользнули к щеке, Рен закрыл глаза. Эти большие чувственные губы, россыпь родинок на лице, длинный ровный нос, густые чёрные брови и шелковистые волосы – _всё_ было настоящим. Может, на первый взгляд, не особо красивым, но настоящим.

– Ничего, – выдохнула Рей. Её рука задержалась в его волосах, кончики пальцев чуть касались уха. – Всё настоящее. _Ты_ настоящий.

Он открыл глаза, и их взгляды встретились в то же мгновение.

– Это _ты_ настоящая, Рей.

Ему хотелось поцеловать её. Он почти сделал это.

Но она его опередила.

Целовала его жадно, будто ждала этого целую вечность. Левая рука Кайло, обнимавшая Рей за спину, напряглась. Он не выдержал и притянул Рей к себе ближе, и теперь они вжимались друг в друга, ласкали, как любовники после долгой разлуки. Они прервали поцелуй только на секунду. В их глазах были растерянность и смятение – в глазах искусной, но морально поверженной ведьмачки, и в глазах королевского магистра Рена, известного своей жестокостью, но ни разу перед ней не оправдавшего подобные слухи.

Она не понимала, зачем ему было помогать и быть с ней. Он не понимал, что она с ним делала. Они оба чувствовали, что природа вспыхнувшей между ними искры лежит где-то за пределами их понимания человеческого и магического.

И не хотели выяснять.

Кайло прильнул к ней, и новый поцелуй был более глубоким и страстным. Их языки, губы, тела, всё сплелось в жарких ласках. Он нащупал рукой край нагрудной повязки Рей и одним движением спустил ткань вниз, тут же сжав левую грудь в ладони. Она всхлипнула ему в губы, едва прервав поцелуй. Между ног у неё пульсировало, а доказательство возбуждения Рена упиралось ей в бедро.

Её ладонь давила на его плечо, призывая лечь на спину. Кайло повиновался, и Рей оседлала его. Он обещал не делать ничего, что она сама не захочет, и сдержал слово. Сейчас Рен совершенно точно не забирался ей в голову, но казалось, что у них и так один поток мыслей на двоих: он просто _знал,_ о чём именно она его сейчас попросит, и предупредил это. И, судя по её удивлению, предупредил абсолютно точно.

По велению его воли оставшаяся на них одежда начала исчезать с искристым бордовым свечением. Рей пригнулась к нему, едва почувствовав, что губы остывают без его поцелуев, руки Кайло блуждали от спины и талии к упругому заду.

Она тоже чувствовала его желания. Это было сродни телепатии, но Рей так и не освоила это искусство в процессе обучения. Рей ещё никогда не ощущала в себе столько силы и сейчас совершенно не могла понять, _что это_ за сила. Походило на тайный магический навык, внезапно открывшийся ей. Им обоим. Не предупреждая, Рей обернула ладонь вокруг его ствола и провела рукой вниз, медленно возвращаясь до кончика с выступившей каплей одним только пальцем. Кайло вдохнул поглубже и заглянул ей в глаза. Когда она направила головку к влажному входу и начала медленно опускаться, с её губ сорвался тихий стон. Рей поджала губы и зажмурилась. Больно. Но хорошо. Сочетание чувств, которое ей было никогда не понять. Открыв глаза, Рей столкнулась с его взглядом, в котором читалось волнение. Она вобрала в себя только половину.

Кайло приподнялся и осторожно вошёл в неё до конца, чувствуя, как внутренние стенки понемногу приспосабливаются к его размеру. Она тихо всхлипнула и припала ниже, коснувшись лбом его лба. Первое же её движение заставило Рена глухо застонать и постараться собраться: Рей так крепко сжимала его, что такими темпами он долго не протянет. Его руки всё ещё скользили по её спине и сейчас обхватили бёдра, заставляя Рей снова опуститься на него до основания. Кайло не торопил её, ясно видя, что ей всё ещё больно. Она начала двигаться, всё смелее и быстрее, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Только когда он крепче вжал голову в подушку и закрыл глаза, и Рей запрокинула голову, приоткрыв губы, они оба растворились в чувствах, которые сейчас делили на двоих. Страсть и нежность, опасность и спокойствие, желание подчинить и желание подчиниться, словно стихии эти ощущения вонзались друг в друга и сплетались в одно – гармонию баланса.

Дотянувшись до места, где их тела соединялись, Кайло коснулся её чувствительной точки, и Рей сжалась, чувствуя дрожь. Взяв себя в руки, она продолжила двигаться, и теперь с каждым разом её стоны и крики становились всё громче. Когда она припала ему на грудь, уже не в силах контролировать своё тело и на ощупь пытаясь дотянуться до его запястья, лишь бы он _перестал_ её касаться, Кайло сжал её крепче в своих объятиях и начал неистово входить в неё до основания, разбавляя её стоны своими, низкими. Он кончил, и Рей накрыла новая волна жара и дрожи. Рен изливался в неё, всё жёстче врезаясь пальцами в кожу, пока не почувствовал, что отдался ей до конца.

Она подняла голову и взглянула на него. Кайло Рен, магистр самого короля, отдал себя ей. И только сейчас к ней пришло осознание: ей не нужны были ни его деньги, ни положение, ничего. Рей не завидовала. Она была бы с ним, окажись он хоть продавцом рыбьей требухи. Если бы только он сам хотел быть с ней.

***

Рей проснулась на рассвете, чувствуя тепло его объятий. Они согрели бы её целиком, даже если бы они вдвоём сейчас не лежали под одеялом. Но когда Рей, улыбнувшись, открыла глаза и повернулась – оказалось, что это была лишь иллюзия.

Рен ушёл ещё до первых лучей солнца. Иллюзия собственного тепла, которой он окутал её, растворилась. Однако в сердце Рей теплился огонёк предчувствия, что это не была их последняя встреча.


End file.
